le_botefandomcom-20200213-history
Shop
le bote currently has Thirty-Seven (37) Purchasable Content that can be bought with Roblox's currency, to give you extra features in the game. ---- =Booster Packs= Ensign Starter Pack Cost: 25 Robux, 250 Tickets. Description: Automatically levels the player to Level 21 (Ensign). Includes the "Golden Granite" skin for destroyers. This will not make your rank decrease. Commander Booster Pack Cost: 100 Robux, 1000 Tickets. Description: Automatically levels the player to level 51. Includes "Golden Granite" skin for cruisers. This will not make your rank decrease. Grand Commodore Booster Pack Cost: 300 Robux, 3000 Tickets. Description: Automatically levels the player to level 81. Includes the "Golden Granite" skin for battleships. This will not make your rank decrease. ---- =Ship Packages= Type VII U-Boat Cost: 75 Robux, 750 Tickets. Description: Unlocks the Type VII class section and U-Boat tower for submarines. Armament: 3xTo (2 front, 1 back), 1xMC, 1xSm Requires: Level 21 Typhoon Class Submarine Cost: 60 Robux, 600 Tickets. Description: "Give me one ping, and one ping only." Armament: 1xTo, 3xMi, 1xSm Requires: Level 21. Made by Encladeus. Arleigh-Burke Class Destroyer Cost: 50 Robux, 500 Tickets. Description: Unlocks the Arleigh-Burke bridge for destroyers. Includes MH-60R Seahawk (Drone). Armament: 1xMi, 2xMC, 2xSm, 1xDr Requires: Level 21 & Drone Carrier for helicopter. Made by eric5283 Independence-Class LCS Cost: 50 Robux, 500 Tickets. Description: Unlocks the Independence class (as a destroyer). Armament: 2xMC, 4xSm, 2xDr Requires: Level 21 & More Drone Carriers and Drones pass for drones. Made by Encladeus Battleship Yamato Package Cost: 125 Robux, 1200 Tickets. Description: Unlocks the Battleship Yamato. Includes 2 custom weapons, 1 aircraft, 1 skin. Armament: 3xHC, 2xMC, 8xSm, 2xPl. Requires: level 51. Requires More Carriers game pass for Pl mounts and aircraft. Made by InYo22. I-400 Class Submarine Cost: 100 Robux, 1000 Tickets. Description: Unlocks the I-400 Submarine. Includes M6a Seiran plane. Armament: 2xTo, 3xSm, 2xPl. Requires Level 21, More Carriers pass for plane mounts. Made by Encladeus. HMS Hood Cost: 75 Robux, 750 Tickets. Description: Unlocks the Battleship Hood. Includes 2 custom weapons. Armament: 4xHC, 2xMC, 5xSm. Requires: level 51. Made by InYo22. Battleship Bismark Cost: 75 Robux, 750 Tickets. Description Unlocks the Battleship Bismarck. Includes 2 custom weapons. Armament: 4xHC, 2xMC, 5xSm. Requires: level 51. Made by InYo22. Battleship Roma Cost: 65 Robux, 650 Tickets. Description: Unlocks the Battleship Roma. Armament: 3xHC, 2xMC, 4xSm Includes 2 custom weapons. Requires: level 51. Made by JulianValerius. Iowa-Class Battleship Package Cost: 200 Robux, 2000 Tickets. Description: Unlocks two versions of the Iowa-Class Battleship (WWII and Modern). Armament: 3xHC, 2xMC, 4xSm, 1xMi (Modern), 2xDr. (Modern), 2xPl (WWII) Includes two custom weapons, one drone, and one aircraft. Requires: level 51. Requires respective passes for drones and aircraft. Made by lordmoneymonkey. Oliver Hazard Perry Class Frigate Cost: 45 Robux, 450 Tickets. Description: Unlocks the Oliver Hazard Perry Class frigate. Armament: 1xMC, 6xSm, 1xDR Includes Light Torpedoes (Sm Weapon). Requires: level 11. Requires More Drones pass for drone mount. Made by eric5283. More Drone Carriers and Drones Cost: 60 Robux, 600 Tickets. Description: Unlocks Drone Carrier bridge sections for destroyer, and cruiser as well as more drone types. Enables Dr mounts on non-Drone Carrier sections. Requires: Level 51 and 71 for ship sections. More Carriers and Aircraft Cost: 200 Robux, 2000 Tickets. Description: Unlocks more aircraft carriers and aircraft. Also unlocks Pl mounts on non-carrier class ships. Requires: level 81 for upgraded carriers. Medium & Fleet Carrier made by ForgotTheFood. ---- =Weapons= XRGS-49U Medium Railgun Cost: 25 Robux, 250 Tickets. Mount classes: He/HC/Me/MC Max Damage: 235 Reload Time: 9 seconds Cupid's Crossbow Limited Cost: 25 Robux, 250 Tickets. Description: All proceeds from this game pass will be used to take my girlfriend out to eat on Valentine's day. Yay for Dev Ex. >>Sold between 1/30/2014 and Insert<< Mount classes: He/HC/Me/MC Max Damage: 110 Reload Time: 4 seconds ---- =Skins= Submarine Black Cost: 2 Robux, 15 Tickets. Description: Unlocks the black skin for all submarines. link Yellow Cost: 10 Robux, 100 Tickets. Description: We all live in one. ---- Patrol Boat Blue Pebble Cost: 3 Robux, 25 Tickets. Description: Unlocks the Blue Pebble skin for PT Boats. Green Pebble Cost: 3 Robux, 25 Tickets. Description: Unlocks the Green Pebble skin for PT Boats. ---- Frigate Blue Marble Cost: 3 Robux, 30 Tickets. Description: Unlocks the Blue Marble skin for the frigate. Frigate Green Pebble Cost: 3 Robux, 30 Tickets. Description: Unlocks the Green Pebble skin for frigate. ---- Destroyer Blue Marble Cost: 4 Robux, 40 Tickets. Description: Unlocks the Blue Marble skin for destroyers. Orange Pebble Cost: 4 Robux, 40 Tickets. Description: Unlocks the Orange Pebble skin for destroyers. Purple Marble Cost: 4 Robux, 40 Tickets. Description: Unlocks the Purple Marble skin for destroyers. ---- Cruiser Blue Marble Cost: 5 Robux, 50 Tickets. Description: Unlocks the Blue Marble skin for the cruiser. White Cost: 5 Robux, 50 Tickets. Description: Unlocks the white skin for cruisers. ---- Battleship Blue Marble Cost: 6 Robux, 60 Tickets. Description: Unlocks the Blue Marble skin for battleships. Green Marble Cost: 6 Robux, 60 Tickets. Description: Unlocks the Green Marble skin for battleships. Orange Pebble Cost: 6 Robux, 60 Tickets. Description: Unlocks the Orange Pebble skin for battleships. Pink Pebble Cost: 6 Robux, 60 Tickets. Description: Unlocks the Pink Pebble skin for battleships. Purple Marble Cost: 6 Robux, 60 Tickets. Description: Unlocks the Purple Marble skin for battleships. Battleship Black Cost: 6 Robux, 60 Tickets. Description: Unlocks the Black skin for battleships. Red Marble Cost: 6 Robux, 60 Tickets. Description: Unlocks the Red Marble skin for battleships. ---- Carrier White Carrier Cost: 6 Robux, 60 Tickets. Description: Unlocks the White skin for carriers.